The present invention is related to electronic devices, such as mobile communications devices and the like, and more specifically to an electronic device or mobile communications device including a function button operable by a stylus or similar device.
Electronic devices, such as mobile communications devices and the like, have evolved to be able to perform multiple different functions. The cellular telephones or mobile communications devices of today do much more than merely provide wireless two-way voice communications. Many are virtually handheld computers which permit access to email, include browsers for surfing the Internet, have instant messaging communications capability, and other functions, such as music playback and multimedia features. Many of these devices include interactive or touch screens to allow access and control of the different functions. The screen size is usually limited to facilitate portability and the ability to be handheld. A stylus or similar point instrument may be provided to allow finer resolution interaction with the touch screen and other operational features of the device than with a user's fingertip. Many of these devices also incorporate cameras for taking digital photographs and videos. Because of the small size of these handheld devices, places to locate function buttons and other control mechanisms for controlling the operation of these multiple different features in addition to the display, keypad and other user-device interface features can present a challenge. Efficient use of the available space on the exterior of these electronic devices helps maintain their compactness, portability and ease of use.